


Slippers

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a little bitch, BDSM, But Bitch!Alois is best :), Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fetish, Knifeplay, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Masochism, No shame, Orgasm Control, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Wax Play, anal penetration, maybe there is a LITTLE bit of a plot, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude loses his temper because of Alois hiding his slippers. Certain consequences commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my YAOI ONE SHOTS!!! story on Wattpad. Check out my work. all ya gotta do is search for @DRAMAtical_Panda  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Claude, fetch me my slippers." Alois demanded, kicking the thick quilt off the bed. He blinked at the morning sunlight blinding him through the open window. 

"Yes, your Highness." The butler obeyed and reached for the slippers that were supposed to be set next to one another in their rightful place. However, Claude's hands swiped at nothing but air, his fingertips grazing at a hardwood floor.

Alois leaned back, propping his arms behind him and glancing at Claude with his usual smug expression. "Did you misplace my slippers? Maybe I should have a talk with that ugly whore of a maid." 

The blonde snickered as his butler who simply bit his tongue, wanting so much as to tell his young master off. That he was treating his hard-working servants like garbage and soiling rising reputation in the process. But back to the situation at hand, he was the one who handled putting Alois' slippers away for the night. Surely he didn't lose them.

Then, he caught the blonde's gaze flick to towards the wardrobe on the opposite wall.

So he wants to play games now?

Claude sighed and turned on his heel. With only a couple steps, the butler was at eye level with the top of the towering wardrobe, his gloved hands gripping the polished handles firmly. He refrained himself from smashing the woodwork to smithereens, to slap that cocky grin off his master's face. It was infuriating how the brat treated them. He was wasting his time with these childish games. He had a dinner to prepare for, with little time to spare. There were other tasks waiting to be attended to, instead of fooling around, hunting for a damn pair of overpriced footwear.

"Getting warmer..." Alois hummed, reaching for the curtains blowing away from the window in the morning breeze. "Maybe you need a little more light?" The boy took the expensive curtains into his small fists and yanked. The rod fell from the wall, scratching the walls and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The fine drapes decorated with ornate designs was now a bundled heap on the floor. 

"Oopsie." Alois smirked, but Claude pointedly ignored the bitchy remarks as the wardrobe doors swung open. His red eyes checked and double checked. No slippers. 

"You're soooo close!" The boy behind him taunted, causing the older to clench his teeth and adjust his glasses. Then he strengthened his hold on the piece of furniture, and without any word, he lifted the wardrobe off the ground and slammed it down. The wood cracked and split, and the intricate glasswork shattered on impact.

A pair of stunning blue eyes widened with honest-to-goodness surprise. "Bad Claude. You lost your temper. I ought to bend you over and spank-"

"Seems I have found your slippers, your Highness. It appears they were put behind the wardrobe." Claude confirmed in his ominous voice. He knelt down to dig the slippers from beneath the rubble. 

"You'll be punished for getting them dusty." Alois cried out dramatically, clutching his chest with one hand and bringing the back of the other to his forehead to act as though he were fainting. "Oh what shall it be this time? Candle wax? Bondage? I'm overwhelmed with indecisiveness!" 

No matter how irritating the brat got he still enjoyed playing with his food. His meal was caught in the clingy spider web he had spun specifically for this boy. Not that he had to worry. Alois wouldn't try to escape, and if he did, he would always come running back to him like a cold, scared puppy, hugging him close and nuzzling his face into the surprisingly warm vessel. The man who had kept the ungrateful child alive. 

"I am truly sorry for the mess, your Highness. It will be cleaned up immediately." Claude spoke, although he didn't quite mean the apology. He usually didn't have a reason to lie to Alois, and he was generally quite honest-despite the fact that he normally kept quiet, only speaking when necessary. But he kept in mind that each possible reaction on his part had its own consequences. And what was on the menu tonight? Either getting burned with candle wax, or tied up and screwed by a human. Or the roles could be switched, or the 'punishment' would be something entirely different. It was difficult to tell what schemes Alois had been cooking up in that troublesome head of his. 

Although Claude had been more amused than concerned for the youth's kinkier side, he couldn't have such actions potentially risking the Trancy family's reputation, just because of the sexually maniacal blonde shamelessly groping him beneath the table of sneaking in suggestive comments while they had company. It was -lack of better words- bad for business. 

"Bring that hideous witch to me. She can clean it up." Alois commanded.

"Does this situation really call for-"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Are you disobeying me, Claude?"

Claude sighed and rang the bell that Alois was too lazy to ring, and the maid was instantly at his side, a fresh bandage covering the injured eye. This wound was from the cruel punishment Alois delivered to her a couple nights ago. 

The cute innocent aura suddenly darkened, a sadistic vibe clouded over. The wind blowing into the room felt colder. A sense of terror wrapped its fingers around the maid's throat, causing any words she had rehearsed to be choked down in one heavy gulp for air. The walls seemed to be closing in, the suffocating sense of claustrophobia caused the beautiful woman to tremble. 

"Clean this up or I'll have you eat your other eye." Alois barked, and the woman jerked back, hoping for the off-chance that Claude would defend her. 

"What are you waiting for, bitch? NOW!" 

The woman snapped into action, her heart pounding in her ears. She pulled out large hunks of wood out to the pile and set them aside for later disposal. 

"Do you have a fetish for watching this hag work? Retrieve me my morning tea." 

Claude was genuinely worried about the maid, who was doing what was ordered. His eyebrows knitted in a tight scowl as he bowed low and turned to the door, brushing the dust from the cuffs to the tail of his coat. 

But the image of the woman didn't leave his mind. She endured the tedious job, even as her shaking hands began to swell from being assaulted by shards of glass and splinters. She ignored the blood and tears that dripped onto the floor, tolerating the dust from the glass and woodwork that was digging into her ripped pantyhose, causing her knees to burn. 

But she wouldn't dare to complain about it. Nothing was worth the risk of getting her one and only eye torn savagely from her skull. 

 

+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.

"Beg." Alois yelled at Claude, who was on his hands and knees, stripped down and being choked with a dog leash. He held back, refusing to do what he was told. Another yank of the chain snapped his neck back with a surprising amount of force. "I said BEG!"

Claude bit back any pride he had for himself and glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde that was looming over him. "Please. Do it...."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Please...do it...master."

Alois grinned, pleased with this act of submission before him. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, his hands reached for a small butter knife, and coated the candle stick with the hot wax dripping down from the wick. He brought the dull end to the demon's ass and pushed it in. 

Claude squeaked at the burning sensation, As the candlestick was thrusted in and out violently. 

"Scream."

"...Your Highness-"

"I said scream! You were the one who ruined my slippers. This is the consequence. Scream, Claude! Scream! I know you're holding back."

"..."

"Fucking scream!" Claude took the knife and slid it in against the candle. Claude's voice bubbled out of his throat and a low cry filled with a mixture of pain and arousal pierced through their ears. His cock was painfully hard, and he smirked at his own masochism. Its one thing to have a pain fetish, but to this extent? The butler's length was coated with drying candle wax, the burning sensation forcing tears out of his red eyes. Were they tears from excruciating pain? Tears from undeniable arousal that kept his body tense and shaking? He didn't even know anymore. His mind was muddled and he felt as though he were soaring through clouds. Claude came to the conclusion that whatever this was, he was just going to chalk it up as excitement. 

Suddenly, he felt the bed shift under the smaller boy's weight, and he was soon face to face with a swollen cock, dripping with precum. It wasn't exactly huge, but was enough to hit the back of his throat. 

"You know the drill."

Claude tried to roll his tense shoulders, but the ropes he was bound by made even the slightest movement impossible. 

He ignored the stiffness of his lanky body and took all of Claud into his mouth, his lips curling around the shaft and bobbed his head with vigor. 

The drill: ejaculate without being touched.

The odd taste of flesh and semen assaulted his mouth, causing the butler to resist the urge to gag. He willed himself to fill his mind with lewd, thoughts...which wasn't difficult at all. Sweet moans fell from Alois' lips and sent his tongue into a frenzy, laving over the meat, feeling his body pulsate. 

His cock throbbed, and suddenly, his muscles tightened, flexing as his eyes rolled backwards. With ease, he released his load onto the freshly cleaned sheets. and pulled away form the blonde's cock, which resulted in his face being soaked with the ribbons of white cum splurting out of the cock he just had in his mouth. 

His jaw was sore, and the uncomfortable stickiness remained in his throat. A howl of pleasure that Alois always delivered was always enough for Claude to smile in pride. Despite being capable beyond the abilities of a human, it always pleased him to make Alois climax.

"Because I still..don't have any slippers...." Alois panted, brushing his bangs out of his face, which only fell back into place. "..You have to carry me to bed...."

Claude smiled behind his hand and lifted the small body into his arms. Taking his time, he moved Alois from the guest room to his sleeping quarters.


End file.
